Seth Odjimma (Bio)
Seth Odjimma is a 16 year old Male Human player character in Interloper War created by ChaosLord12. Though he assists Hyrule in the War, he is more of a loner. Appearance 'Weight:'176 lbs'Height:'6'-7"'Length:'Umm...slender? Background Seth used to live in Lynna City, Labrynna until the day his parents were murdered when he was 9 years old. The murderer was a Sorceress (Not Veran) that his father killed 7 years ago, who tried to take over Labrynna. The only reason Seth managed to escape that day was because, after being forced to watch his parents being tortured to death, took his father's Katana in a blind fit of rage and impaled it through the Sorceress' chest, then pulled out thinking he killed her. He thought he was victorious, but after hearing a horse "Run!" from his father on his dying breath, saw the evil woman come back to life and realized that he was no match for her. The injury Seth had inflicted on her gave him enough time to escape the City, and eventually, the country itself. After 6 months of traveling, he wandered into Clock Town, Termina, where he found a home in a Swordfighting Dojo in the western part of town. Seth walked into the Dojo wondering if he could stay there for the night, the Head of the Dojo asked Seth who he was because he had never seen his face around town. Seth, not caring that he did not know him at all, opened up to the Sensei and told him about what happened in Lynna City. After hearing the story, the Head of the Dojo let Seth move in, he raised Seth as if he were his own son, and even trained him in the art of the sword because he could easily tell by their first meeting that Seth was a tortured soul witn a hellish thirst for revenge. Seth, after 7 years of training, began to travel again, this time he has wandered into Hyrule, where a war between the mysterious race known as the Twili, are attempting to take over Hyrule. Though he has his own problems to worry about, Seth decides to help Hyrule to defend their territory. The images of his parents' brutal murder still haunt him to this day, he still seeks revenge. He has a dark personality, and though he may seem cold-hearted at times, there is a good soul under that dark exterior. He has a blood relation to an ancient sage that used to rule over Labrynna, that is where the people in his family get their magic abilities from. Strengths He can withstand cold, harsh enviromental conditions. Has high agility, speed and is an expert at stealth, as well as hand to hand combat and swordplay. Weaknesses He sometimes lets his thirst for revenge get the best of him. Not exactly a hard hitter since he prefers speed over brute strength. Though he can withstand extreme heat conditions, getting hit by fire magic can really screw up his day. Inventory A Katana that once belonged to his father, he has the ability to use ice magic, also uses a bow and a hookshot. Category:IW Player CharactersCategory:LabrynniansCategory:Inactive